Murder, They Wrote. A Mystery Part 1
by MattIshida200
Summary: Watch the digidestined tackle a hardboiled mystery, Please R+R, if i get enough positive reviews you will see part 2. Rated PG for language and for brief nudity.


Murder, They Wrote  
  
A Mystery  
  
One Night Ago at the Takenouchi Apartment, Every thing was quiet except a bloodcurdling scream came from the room as some one was murdered. A great darkness engulfed the apartment, it appeared like a hidden shrouded mist from a great clearing.  
  
Meanwhile, at the district headquarters of the sleuths. They watched the news on TV from their clubhouse. The following sleuths were enlisted in DSH (Digimon Sleuth Headquarters) Detective Tai Kamiya and his partner Agumon head leader of the team, Detective Matt Ishida and his partner Gabumon an expert on strength and stealth, Detective Sora Takenouchi and her partner Biyomon an expert on tracking and arresting criminals, Detective Joe Kido and his partner Gomamon expert on crime scenes and injuries of the team and other peoples he is the team doctor, Detective Izzy Izumi and his partner Tentomon expert on communications, computer, weaponry and clues, Detective TK Takaishi and his partner Patamon expert on tracking down and negotiating with female criminals and suspects, Detective Mimi Tachikawa and her partner Tanemon expert on tracking down and negotiating with male criminals and suspects, Detective Kari Kamiya and her partner Gatomon expert on homicide and investigations, Detective Davis Motomiya and his partner Veemon expert on bombs, Detective Cory Hida and his partner Armadillomon expert on negotiation, Detective Yolei Inoue and her partner Hawkmon expert on surveillance and fingerprints and finally Detective Ken Ichijouji and his partner Wormon expert on disguises.  
  
"So Sora something happened in your apartment building?" asked Mimi "Yes, but my family!" she replied. "What's the time?" asked Ken. He paused and waited, he thought the others had thought he was stupid. "It's 9:07, Why do you ask?" said Tai.  
  
"You never know when the time can come in handy, Kamiya." Ken always tried to look like he was smart. Which he was, although he would correct Izzy allot.  
  
"Well we're going to have to go up to the apartment and investigate first." Said Matt. He always wanted to get right to the case his motto is "Once on the case always on the case." And "Remember no case is closed until we find the murderer."  
  
"I agree with Matt." said Tai.  
  
"Stop being a suck up Kamiya."  
  
"Well I do agree with Matt to but we're going to need 8 operatives for this mission, we will need to place Matt on the roof outcropping over looking the building if anyone suspicious is going out he will shoot from his sniping gun at the criminal. Joe and Kari will investigate inside. Tai will be in a car out side the building with a gun hole in the limousine, as TK will drive the car as Tai shoots at anything coming out side. Yolei will be a scout from above the building and will signal Matt when she sees someone in the building. Ken and Mimi will patrol the ground while me Davis, Cody and Sora stand at the end of the alley as we keep in touch! Good Luck! And one more thing signal yourselves to Tai if you are coming out of the building."  
  
The team lined up in front of the building. "You know why I like this job? said Mimi. "Why?" Ken asked. "The Sex." "I beg your pardon?" "You won't believe how many guys I sleep with to get information, I've given so many blowjobs and I don't know how many guys I've screwed."  
  
Matt was at the top of the building he was a very quick mover and he sat and took his place. "Son of a Bitch" he mumbled as he saw something at the bottom. Kari and Joe entered the High-Tech building and saw a lot of things strewn. Joe noticed a bra and a thong. "Looks like there is a stripper here." Joe said. "Are you sure?" said Kari. Joe turned around and saw Kari completely naked. He was a little excited but shocked. "Kari, please get your clothes on, show me your tits at a more convenient moment." Kari put her clothes on and saw a button. "I wonder what this does?" She pressed the button and an anvil knocked Joe Out. Suddenly Alarms were sounded and Joe fell in a trap door he was then egged, tarred, feathered and whipped. He emerged from the basement and ran out screaming.  
  
"There's are target!" yelled Tai "Fire" he commanded. At those words Matt shot a couple bullets at Joe. He missed every time. Then Tai ran in the car, "This is no ordinary mutha! This is one big smart-ass! Drive TK!" The Car started and Tai shot at Joe and he ran down to the other end of the alley while TK drove after him and Tai tried to shoot him. Davis, Cody, Izzy and Sora took their guns and shot at Joe who everyone thought was the criminal. It hit the Detective Car and the gang fell on the car and they tracked Joe to a house. "That is one tough bitch." commented Sora "That's no ordinary bitch." remarked Davis. "Alright guys we will go through different places in the house and trap him." said Izzy  
  
"Hey where's Joe? said Mimi, "He was with us on the mission!"  
  
Hey where'd Joe go? And will they find him again? Find out in part two! 


End file.
